The Beginning of a Newcomer
by spheresphinx
Summary: This is a story about a newcomer into the WWE. He mysteriously appears and everyone's clueless and on edge.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Newcomer**

_This starting the following week of Raw June 26, 2006_

Bright lights shined through the stadium as the wrestlers fought their way through their grueling matches.

Their were set to be many shockers that night and with DX reunited things were only set to get even wilder as thousands of screaming WWE fans cheered for their favorite superstars

Weather it was backstage or in the ring, it was going to be a blazing night.

Things started off light though with the inter-gender tag team match between the team of Carlito and Trish Stratus vs. the new Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro and his partner (and manager) Melina.

This by the way didn't go the way Carlito hoped it would when Trish was attacked by Nitro while Carlito was distracted by Melina, giving Melina the chance to slip in the ring and pick up the victory after Carlito went after Nitro.

As Melina and the I.C. Champ were running from the ring in an effort to avoid an attack by a furious Carlito, they could hear a light voice yelling "THIS ISN'T OVER AND YOU CAN BET ON IT!" but paying no attention to it over the excitement of their victory they just turned and walked off.

As the cameras quickly screened what was going on backstage it was on Vince McMahon, who was fixing his shirt and afterwards looked up towards the camera with a smile on his face as though he had something interesting to say or was just up to another on of his dirty attempts to rid the WWE of DX. He finally spoke after a moment of silence and the constant booing of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Over the past couple of weeks we have witness some disturbing and unacceptable acts here on Raw that have led to the embarrassment of many individuals including myself by the hands of. . . DX."

"Though most of those attempts were directed toward me I wanted to let you know that what I've done over the past few years wasn't over self accomplishment, it was for the better of the business and nothing more."

"Sure their might have been a few selfish acts here and there but it was all for the WWE and it was because of me that this business was brought to the highest pentacle in all of Sports and Entertainment."

"Now I admit. Some of the things I've done may have seemed to be a little relentless and Heartless but it was all for the best."

"Which is why I've decided that the next act I'm going to take will not only be for the best of the WWE but for the best of Raw because I want to see it rise and be known to the world as the number 1 show in all sports and entertainment."

"And it is for that very reason why I have placed both members of DX in a match tonight. As a matter of fact it's going to be in a handicap match."

"Now This isn't going to be any old 3 on 2 or 5 on 2 match because as far as you should know DX isn't even going to be teaming up at all."

"As a matter of fact it's going to be the two of them in a single wrestling match. You see I plan to tear DX apart from the inside out and that's exactly what I'm going to do tonight."

"The first match will be a man I despise . . . Shawn Michael's! Shawn tonight you will be in a 3 on 1 handicap match against Edge accompanied by Lita, and the tag team champions Mikey and Kenny of the Spirit Squad! Now that match will be a little later on tonight."

"But as for Triple H he will be the same type of match but against 3 different individuals. Two of which will also be from the Spirit Squad with the final member being . . . hmmm Gene Sninsky and Triple H that match will be next!" "Mr. McMahon! Mr. McMahon! This is ridicules. This is stupid! They screwed me! This is not the way it was meant to happen! OK This is not Cool!" Carlito said screaming in Vince's face after rudely interrupting him on purpose."

Mr. McMahon immediately interrupted him. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Just what the hell do you think you're doing! You don't just barge into my office and interrupt me especially while I'm in the middle of a very important announcement! What the hell is your deal huh?" Vince yelled extremely upset with Carlito and his rude entrance.

"What's my deal? What's my deal? I'll tell you my deal. First I get screwed out of the Intercontinental Title at Vengeance When Nitro stole my victory! Then I get screwed again tonight in my tag team match. That's not cool! I want a rematch! Let me tell you something…" "No let me tell you something pal!" Vince yelled as he got in Carlito's face.

"What's not cool is you coming in here on my time ok and interrupting me! Let me just remind you of one thing pal I'm the boss! Ok you forget I'm the one that signs your paycheck! So if you don't get out of my office you won't get another title shot period!" Vince said in an angry voice. Carlito slowly began to walk away. Vince stopped him.

"Hold on a sec. You've just given me an idea. Since you want a title shot so bad then you've got one. Next week it will me the second ever Texas Tornado Tag Team Handicap match. It will be the opponents you just faced Nitro and Melina and their partner ummm who that psycho on Raw… ah yes Mickey James against you and your partner which so happens to be the woman you teamed with tonight…Trish Stratus!" Ok now you can leave." Vince said waving his hand at Carlito as he left even more upset.

It almost seemed endless but the night passed. At this point it was almost time for the main event. Shawn Michaels had his grueling match with the Spirit Squad and Edge. Luckily Shawn still came out with the victory thanks to a little interference help from Triple H while the ref was knocked out. Vince was pissed about that as he looked on at the rest of Raw.

A curtain superstar that was walking around backstage suspiciously caught the eyes of many WWE superstars like Trish Stratus and Carlito who were discussing a game plan to their match next week, Chris Masters, Rob Conway, Torrie Wilson, Maria. Then he somehow caught the attention of Randy Orton, who had something on his mind and was a little suspicious of the character walking backstage.

"Hey Trish who's the guy in the mask over there?" Randy asked. His attention got directed to Carlito when he spoke out instead of Trish.

"Why are you asking us? We don't have a clue who that guy is. Might be a new WWE superstar or something. I don't know."

"I wasn't asking you I was asking Trish." Randy responded. "So doesn't matter. She doesn't know either. We've been too busy try to come up with a plan for next week." Carlio responded back at Randy. Finally Trish Spoke but in a soft quiet voice as if she was concerned too but not too concerned.

"No Randy I don't know who he is but Carlito is right he might just be another addition to the Roster." "See I told you. If you want to know so badly why don't you got figure it out for yourself?" Trish said followed by Carlito's final comment. Randy got a little flustered.

"You know what I think I will. Glad I thought of it." Randy said leaving Trish and Carlito and walking toward the masked man. "Hey you!" yelled Randy at the masked character. There's no way he's on Raw." He mumbled walking towards him.

"So why don't you fill me in here ok. Those idiots over there seem to think you're a new addition to the Raw Roster. Now I know damn well that some squirt like you is not on Raw. You may be a wrestler but your not on my show. Now why don't you tell me just who the hell you really are!" Randy demanded. But the strange superstar not intimidated by Randy didn't even look at his face just quietly walked away.


End file.
